basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Greg Paulus
Gregory Russell Paulus (born July 3, 1986) is an assistant coach for the Navy Midshipmen men's basketball team. Paulus is a former multi-sport athlete, playing college basketball as a point guard on the Duke University men's basketball team and later football at Syracuse University as a quarterback after graduating from Duke. Biography Paulus was born in Medina, Ohio and grew up in Appleton, Wisconsin before moving to the Syracuse suburb of Manlius, New York. He is the older brother of Mike Paulus, a quarterback on the William & Mary Tribe football team. Paulus was named New York State Mr. Basketball following his senior season at Christian Brothers Academy in Syracuse. College basketball Paulus received scholarship offers to play football at the University of Miami and Notre Dame. He also received basketball scholarship offers from Duke, Syracuse, Georgetown, Florida, North Carolina, and Notre Dame.Greg Paulus - Basketball Recruiting He chose to play basketball and joined the Duke Blue Devils. Freshman Games: 36, PPG: 6.7, RPG: 2.8, APG: 5.2Greg Paulus bio - GoDuke.com—Official Athletics Web site of Duke University Paulus was a member of the Duke team that finished with a 32–4 record and won the Atlantic Coast Conference (ACC) regular season and tournament championship. Paulus led the ACC in assists per game at 5.2. He set a Duke freshman record for assists in a game with 15 (with three turnovers) in a 104–77 home victory over Valparaiso on December 18, 2005; that assist total was only one away from the all-time single-game Duke record of 16, set by NCAA career assist leader Bobby Hurley. He was selected for the All-America freshman 2nd team. His 187 assists ranked third behind Bobby Hurley (288 in 1990) and Jay Williams (220 in 2000) among the freshman assist leaders in Duke history. Sophomore Games: 33, PPG: 11.7, RPG: 2.2, APG: 3.8, FG%: 45.6 Paulus injured his foot during the preseason. After the season, Coach Chris Collins said Paulus struggled because he had a tarsal coalition, and it was corrected through surgery; he has since fully recovered. He had a career high on March 15, 2007 with 25 points against Virginia Commonwealth. Junior Games: 34, PPG: 11.4, RPG: 2.1, APG: 4.1 Paulus led Duke to a 28–6 record including an 89–78 victory over rival UNC in which Paulus led Duke in scoring with 18 points. Paulus led the Atlantic Coast Conference in assist to turnover ratio during the 2007–08 season, and shot over 42 percent from beyond the arc on his way to making 82 three point field goals. Senior Games: 36, PPG: 4.9, RPG: 1.3, APG: 1.3 After being the starting point guard for three years, Paulus started only five games during his senior season, averaging 16 minutes a game, in part due to the development of sophomore guard Nolan Smith. Football It was reported that Paulus worked out for the Green Bay Packers in April 2009. It was also been reported that Paulus met with coaches at the University of Michigan, Syracuse University and the University of Nebraska about the possibility of playing football at each institution in the 2009 season. Paulus announced on May 14, 2009, that he would play college football at Syracuse. Paulus was named the starting quarterback for the 2009 season. He won four games during his lone season at Syracuse, completing 67.7 percent of his passes and throwing for 2,025 yards and 13 touchdowns. Professional career Paulus tried out with the New Orleans Saints in May 2010. Contrary to initial reports, he was not offered a contract. He got another shot with the Saints in June 2010 when he was again invited to minicamp. Paulus was hired as an assistant basketball coach at Navy in August 2010. Awards and honors Awards are for basketball unless otherwise noted. *Gatorade Male Athlete of the Year (all sports) *2005 Gatorade New York state Player of the Year *Four-time all-state *All-America status in 2005 according to McDonald’s, Parade, EA and Student Sports *New York State Mr. Basketball as a seniorNYSSWA Reference Page - Mr. Basketball Awards *National High School Coaches Association senior athlete of the year *2004 Gatorade National Football Player of the Year *USA Basketball Junior National Select team for the 2005 Nike Hoops Summit *2005–06 Freshman All-America Second Team *2006 ACC All-Tournament Second Team *2007-08 Third team All-ACC selection *2008 Third Team Academic All-America *2009 Third Team Academic All-AmericaAcademic All-America Team *Three-time ACC All-Academic teamThe NCAA Tournament's Best Students: Duke's Greg Paulus See also * 2009 NCAA Men's Basketball All-Americans References External links *Official Syracuse University bio *ESPN player card *Official Duke University bio Category:Duke players